


Minus one, still a family~

by mkhhhx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Capslock, Cheating, Domestic, Family, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, M/M, Poetic, don't blame Minhyuk, ~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Seungchol knows his husband is cheating on him, but still, he has three wonderful children to raise.





	Minus one, still a family~

the city lights never failed to amuse him  
he’d wish to see them when he was young  
moving to the city he bathed into them,  
every night  
neon signs of cheap bars, bright traffic boards  
he took everything in  
tries to captivate it, in photographs  
the fireworks, the old street lamps  
he loved the lights in the dark  
the colors of the sun, sinking into the horizon  
Once again, he watched the city sleep  
this time rather to ease his pain than relax  
it was past midnight  
it was a weekday  
and he was alone in their bedroom  
the kids fast asleep three walls away  
“Daddy just has a lot of work these days”  
he told them for the third night in a row  
before singing them to sleep  
his fingers tapped along the clock  
denying to call or text  
he was just waiting  
noticing the moon  
slowly climbing to its peak  
when he heard the soft click of the door he didn’t move  
he lied on the bed, still fully clothed  
they couldn’t wake up the kids with shouting  
again  
foreign cologne filled the room  
“still up?”  
he didn’t move  
“I’m tired”  
“sleep”  
“tired of this, of you”  
Jeonghan didn’t sleep on their bed  
he woke up like clockwork at seven  
he made breakfast  
he helped Wonwoo find his books  
he fried Minghao a second egg  
he told Joshua to take care of his brothers at school  
when the house was quiet once again  
he took his time shaving and picking his clothes  
and when he searched for his husband  
to give him their morning kiss  
he was nowhere to be found  
he was running short on patience  
Jeonghan’s plate untouched at dinner  
the kids asking again and again  
why he wouldn’t come with them at the movies  
why he was absent from the school festival  
he didn’t really know  
or rather he didn’t really want to know  
so again and again  
he blamed it to work  
when he found a lawyer on their door  
he was quite expecting it  
it was his door now  
“Is daddy leaving us?”  
Joshua and Wonwoo climbed on his bed  
they had grown so big now,  
they almost couldn’t all fit on the double bed now  
thirteen years ago, they bought this house  
he picked the colors  
Jeonghan the furniture  
and at some point they realized  
the room had two spare rooms too big  
Jeonghan drove them to the adoption center  
and one kid became three before they realized it  
someone was always crying, shouting,  
climbing on their bed  
or preferably doing them altogether  
and now Joshua was already sixteen  
Wonwoo wanted to go shopping alone  
Minghao took his black belt  
yet, he couldn’t answer such a simple question  
“Haohao is crying, he misses daddy”  
he looked at the lights outside for a moment  
“Yeah…he is leaving”  
that night he closed the curtains  
life went on  
Jeonghan would come home from time to time  
new clothes, new shoes, new watch  
new lover  
he “wanted to introduce him to his children” he said  
“bullshit” was the reply  
soon, there were spare cabinets in the house  
they came handy  
for Joshua’s new clothes for his date  
Wonwoo’s new black and blue school uniform  
and Minghao’s martial arts diplomas  
and even when  
Joshua got dumped  
Wonwoo got into the “it’s not a phase it’s who I am dad!” phase  
and Minghao broke his leg  
it was alright  
and even when  
he saw Jeonghan with the white-haired man feeding the ducks at the park  
like when they were teenagers  
and when he threw away the last of his clothes  
and when he stopped finding long hair in the bathroom  
he kept smiling  
at the background  
Joshua and Wonwoo were fighting over the computer  
Minghao was reading a book  
and he was hanging from the kitchen’s window  
amused again  
by the bright city lights  
illuminating the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to escape my writer's block so I decided to write something for the Carats~  
> Thanks to my wonderful beta one more time~


End file.
